tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
SUTTA-NIPATA 1.10
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Khuddaka Nikaya >> Suttanipata>>'1.10 ALAVAKASUTTA' Adapted From the Translation by V. Fausboll(1881) ---- The Yakkha(non-human, spirit) Alavaka first threatens Buddha, then puts some questions to him which Buddha answers, whereupon Alavaka is converted. ---- So it was heard by me: At one time Bhagava(Lord Buddha) dwelt at Alavi, in the realm of the Yakkha Alavaka. Then the Yakkha Alavaka went to the place where Bhagava(Lord Buddha) dwelt, and having gone there he said this to Bhagava(Lord Buddha) : 'Come out, O Samana! (monk)' 'Yes, O friend!' so saying Bhagava(Lord Buddha) came out. 'Enter, O Samana!' 'Yes, O friend!' so saying Bhagava(Lord Buddha) entered. A second time the Yakkha Alavaka said this to Bhagava(Lord Buddha) : 'Come out, O Samana!' 'Yes, O friend!' so saying Bhagava(Lord Buddha) came out. 'Enter, O Samana!' 'Yes, O friend!' so saying Bhagava(Lord Buddha) entered. A third time the Yakkha Alavaka said this Bhagava(Lord Buddha) : 'Come out, O Samana!' ' Yes, O friend!' so saying Bhagava(Lord Buddha) came out. 'Enter, O Samana! (monk)' 'Yes, O friend!' so saying Bhagava(Lord Buddha) entered. A fourth time the Yakkha Alavaka said this to Bhagava(Lord Buddha) : 'Come out, O Samana!' 'I shall not come out to you, O friend, do what you may please.' 'I shall ask you a question, O Samana(monk), if you can not answer it, I will either scatter your thoughts or cleave your heart, or take you by your feet and throw you over to the other shore of the Ganga.' 'I do not see, O friend, any one in this world nor in the world of gods, Maras, Brahmans, amongst the beings comprising gods, men, Samanas, and Brahmanas, who can either scatter my thoughts or cleave my heart, or take me by the feet and throw me over to the other shore of the Ganga; however, O friend, ask what you may please.' Then the Yakkha Alavaka addressed Bhagava(Lord Buddha) in stanzas: 1. 'What in this world is the best property for a man? what, being well done, conveys happiness? what is indeed the sweetest of sweet things? how lived do they call life the best?' (183) 2. Bhagava(Lord Buddha) said: 'Faith is in this world the best property for a man; Dhamma, well observed, conveys happiness; truth indeed is the sweetest of things; and that life they call the best which is lived with understanding.' (184) 3. Alavaka said: 'How does one cross the stream (of existence)? how does one cross the sea? how does one conquer pain? how is one purified?' (185) 4. Bhagava(Lord Buddha) said: 'By faith one crosses the stream, by zeal the sea, by exertion one conquers pain, by panna(direct experiential understanding) one is purified.' (186) 5. Alavaka said: 'How does one obtain panna(direct understanding)? how does one acquire wealth? how does one obtain fame? how does one bind friends (to himself)? how does one not grieve passing away from this world to the other?' (187) 6. Bhagava(Lord Buddha) said: 'He who has faith in the Dhamma(path) of the Arahats(enlightened) leading to the acquisition of Nibbana(nirvana,salvation,immortality), will obtain panna(direct understanding) from his willingness to hear, being zealous and discerning. (188) 7. 'He who does what is proper, who takes the yoke (upon him and) exerts himself, will acquire wealth, by truth he will obtain fame, and being charitable he will bind friends (to himself). (189) 8. 'He who is faithful and leads the life of a householder, and possesses the following four Dhammas (virtues), truth, justice (dhamma), firmness, and liberality,--such a one indeed does not grieve when passing away. (190) 9. 'Pray, ask also other Samanas(monks) and Brahmanas(priests) far and wide, whether there is found in this world anything greater than truth, self-restraint, liberality, and forbearance.' (191) 10. Alavaka said: 'Why should I now ask Samanas and Brahmanas far and wide? I now know what is my future good. (192) 11. 'For my good Buddha came to live at Alavi; now I know where (i.e. on whom bestowed) a gift will bear great fruit. (193) 12. 'I will wander about from village to village, from town to town, worshipping the perfectly enlightened (sambuddha) and the perfection of the Dhamma.' (194) Alavakasutta is ended. ---- Note : Numbering of verses corresponds to pali tipitaka at www.tipitaka.org